


Potřebuji pomoc

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, maybe hurt/confort
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Když se proti Lokimu postaví Amora s Doomem dohromady, nezbude, než se obrátit na pomoc k Avengers. A proč? Mohou za to čtyři malá tajemství, o nichž doposud nikdo kromě Thora, kterého samozřejmě nenapadlo nic zmínit, netušil.Vztah Loki & Lokiho děti (ze severské mytologie, přesněji řečeno Sleipnir, Hel, Fenrir a Jörmungandr).





	Potřebuji pomoc

**Author's Note:**

> Taaakže... protože já mám strašně ráda představu Lokiho jakožto starostlivého taťku svých monstrózních dětí, na tohle téma jsem něco sepsala. :P  
> Mimochodem, vím, že je Hel podle mytologie napůl bílá a napůl černá, aleee... já ji prostě udělala takhle. :D

„Potřebuji pomoc.“

Byl to nádherný den v lesích kdesi v Ohiu, kam si skupina superhrdinů Země zvaných Avengers udělala výlet. Ne že by je bojování nebavilo, ale jednou za čas chtěli vypadnout z civilizace a strávit nějaký čas pospolu, upevnit přátelské vztahy, které mezi sebou měli, s čímž byl nanejvýš spokojený Steve.

Proto prostě naházeli pár nejnutnějších věcí do quinjetu (včetně zbraní a obleků, protože i když chtěli odpočívat, museli zůstat ve střehu), sebrali piknikový koš s hromadou připraveného jídla a zaletěli si o pár států dál, protože přece nebudou troškařit a nezůstanou v New Yorku, když můžou mít klid v přírodě.

Vyvíjelo se to slibně, vlastně více než slibně. Sotva dorazili na určené místo u malého jezera, přichystali oheň a rozložili vybavení potřebné ke kempování. Hodlali tady pár dní zůstat, využít ten čas i k cvičení jinde než v prostorách Avengers Tower. Zejména Thor tyhle výlety zbožňoval, připomínaly mu výpravy s jeho ásgardskými přáteli po různých světech. A oni si vždycky večer jenom sedli a povídali, _všichni_ naprosto střízliví. Smáli se spolu a vtipkovali, jako tým a rodina.

Podvědomě věděli, že něco přijde, zvlášť když první den strávili bez jakéhokoli vyrušení nebo kontroly od Furyho.

Ale ani ve snu by je nenapadlo, že se jednoho poklidného večera při západu slunce a praskotu již hořícího ohně objeví pocuchaný a zakrvácený Loki.

Prostě se jen tak zjevil pár metrů od břehu jezera, blíž k Thorovi, než snad kdy dovolil, nejednalo-li se o zkrácenou vzdálenost v bitvě.

Zavlnil se vzduch, skoro to vypadalo, že Loki proskočil nějakým neviditelným portálem. Plášť mu ještě vlál, když po doskoku učinil jeden krok vpřed, aby vyrovnal svůj dopad. Odrhnul si vlasy z čela a dřív, než se kdokoli z nich stačil vůbec pohnout nebo si jenom uvědomit, co se právě stalo, vyhrkl: „Potřebuji pomoc.  _Prosím_.“

Jestli měl Loki v plánu je na pár vteřin kompletně omráčit, podařilo se. Ale mág neútočil, držel sice ruce před sebe v obranném gestu, ovšem po zelené mlze ani památky.

Jejich instinkty však přeci jen zareagovali, konečně vyskočili na nohy a popadli zbraně, které měli hned u sebe. Thor ho sjel pohledem, oči rozšířené: „Loki, je to –“

„Není to krev žádných lidí, je moje,“ ujistil ho okamžitě.

„To je snad ještě horší!“ vyjekl bůh a až teď si vlastně ostatní všimli, že Loki je krví nejen potřísněný, ale dokonce i z boku krvácí. V jeho obleku zela hluboká díra jako po ostří, mnohem větším než od nože.

„Loki, co tady děláš?“ zeptal se Steve svým obvyklým vůdcovským hlasem, snaže se zklidnit situaci.

„Jak jsem řekl, potřebuji pomoc,“ zopakoval bůh. „Nepřišel jsem bojovat. Jenom… prosím. Nemám moc času.“

Thor ho sjel napůl vyplašeným, napůl nechápavým pohledem: „Ta rána není natolik vážná, abys zemřel, vždyť –“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl mág hlavou. „Nejde o ránu. Přežil jsem mnohem horší věci, Thore, moje regenerační schopnosti se nezměnily. Ale nemám moc času. Potřebuji vaši pomoc. Prosím. Já… udělám cokoli.“

Zmateně se na sebe podívali a zamračili se. Scéna, která se před nimi odehrávala, naprosto neseděla. Loki prosil. A co víc, ne jednou. Neměli nejmenší ponětí, co se děje.

Natasha přesunula pohled zpět na boha. V jeho jindy nepřístojných zelených očích se teď zračil strach. Snažil se ho skrývat, jistěže ano, ale ta emoce byla tak silná, že ani on ji nezkrotil.

Proto si Vdova opět sedla na své místo a zbraň položila hned vedle sebe. Barton ji následoval, oba viděli to samé. Natasha kývla na Steva a nakonec si sedli všichni, načež pokynula Lokimu, aby je napodobil: „Co po nás chceš?“

Jötun bleskově zaujal pozici v tureckém sedu vedle Thora. Neklidně si olízl rty, ale pak spustil: „Potřebuji, abyste mi pomohli se zbavit Dooma a Amory.“

Tony si decentně odkašlal. „Nejsou to náhodou tvoji spojenci? Tvoji superpadoušští přátelé?“

„Nikdy nebyli mými přáteli, Starku,“ odvětil chladně. „Spojenci možná. Teď je po všem konec, když si řekli, že vytáhnou proti mně.“

Bruce jenom zavrtěl hlavou. „Netvrď mi, že je sám nezvládneš. Bojovat s nimi je mnohem snazší než bojovat s tebou.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel a pak zamručel: „Nemůžu uvěřit, že to říkám, ale vždyť i jako spojenci jsi byl ten silnější článek.“

Mág se jemně pousmál, potěšen tou chválou. Tak přeci se neučil staletí – tisíciletí – pro nic. „Za normálních okolností ano,“ usoudil. Zadíval se přímo na Thora, zelené oči se zakotvily v modrých. „Teď nejsou běžné okolnosti. Thore, já tě  _prosím_. Amora má spojence v jiných světech. Hledali i na Lyngvi, stačilo málo. Nemůžu je udržet v bezpečí a zároveň bojovat s Victorem a Amorou, sám na to  _nestačím_ ,“ hlas se mu při posledním slově zlomil. Nerad přiznával, že něco nedovedl, nesnesl pomyšlení, že musí prosit své nepřátele, ale bál se.

Jediný Hromovládce chápal, o čem je řeč. Oči měl rozšířené, ruce zaťaté v pěst. „Samozřejmě, že ti pomůžu, bratře. Nemohu sice mluvit za ostatní, ale se mnou můžeš počítat. Kde jsou?“

„Skrytí mezi větvemi Yggdrasilu, čekají, až je přemístím sem.“

„Prrrr!“ Iron Man zatleskal, aby na sebe upoutal pozornost. „Time-out, jo? Kde je kdo?“

Thor se nadechoval, aby něco řekl, ale Loki ho předběhl: „Zjistíte za chvíli. Jen mi slibte, že jim neublížíte.“

„Máš mé slovo, bratře,“ vyhrkl Ásgarďan okamžitě.

Pletichář se mlčky podíval na Avengers, vyčkával. Vybízel je pohledem.

„Slibujeme, že jim neublížíme,“ řekl Steve nakonec. „Ať už jsou kýmkoliv.“ Postupně odříkali své tiché sliby.

Loki přikývl a postavil se, při tom pohybu sňal ruku z rány na boku, kde si ji doposud držel. Jedinými stopami po zranění byly zakrvácený oblek i ruce. Zavlnil se vzduch a objevila zelenozlatá záře, hrdinové (vyjma Thora) instinktivně sáhli po zbraních.

Záře pohasla, ale vzduch se díky neviditelným štítům stále vlnil. Za Jötunem stála čtyři… zvířata.

Vlastně tři zvířata a jedna dívka. Mohutný černý vlk, mnohem větší než obyčejní dospělí jedinci, ušima dosahoval až do úrovně Starkových očí, se zelenýma očima. Vedle něj obrovský pro změnu modrozelený had se žlutýma očima. A když obrovský, tak obrovský; ovíjel se nejen okolo vlka, ale také osminohého šedáka s černými kopyty a objemnou hřívou i ohonem téže barvy.

Jako poslední ona zmíněná dívka, i ta se však vymykala obvyklým normám. Měla stejnou nezdravě bledou kůži jako Loki a tytéž havraní vlasy, akorát podstatně delší, dosahovaly jí až nad pas. Její pravé oko bylo zelené, stejně svítivá barva jakou znali (opět) od boha, ale to levé bylo rubínově červené a tutéž polovinu obličeje, potažmo těla, jak zjistili díky odhaleným rukám i nohám, pokrývala mrtvolně šedá kůže, skrz ni téměř prosvítaly kosti. I přes svůj napůl mrtvolný vzhled to však byla dívenka pohledná a oni jí tipovali něco kolem dvanácti let nanejvýš. Oděna v jednoduchých tmavě zelených šatech postávala mezi vlkem a koněm a hada si držela na ramenou.

Celá čtveřice se okamžitě semkla kolem Lokiho, skrývali se za ním a opatrně pohlíželi na paralyzované hrdiny. Dívenka zatahala Lokiho za kousek pláště, a když na ni pohlédl, tichým napůl melodickým, napůl skřípavým hlasem se zeptala: „Tati, kdo jsou oni?“

„TATI?!“

Vlk v reakci na jejich křik zavrčel, had zasyčel, hřebec neklidně zadupal a dívce se mezi prsty propletl šedavý dým. „To nic, børn. Oni vám neublíží,“ konejšil je Loki jemným hlasem, jaký u něj v životě neslyšeli.

Thor se postavil a s širokým úsměvem na tváři přešel k nim. Děti věnovali Lokimu krátký pohled, počkali, než přikývne, a pak obklopili i Thora, nechali se hladit a vískat. „Rád vás zase vidím. Už je to dlouhá doba, že?“ Pak se otočil k Avengers a teprve teď uvedl věci na pravou míru: „Přátelé, představuji vám své synovce a neteř.“

Rozhostilo se hrobové ticho. Steve vypadal, že každou chvíli omdlí, Natasha s Clintem se jako vždycky netvářili nijak, Bruce prostě zatuhl na místě a Tony jenom přejížděl pohledem z jednoho na druhého.

Kapitán Amerika nakonec polkl a s velkým úsilím ze sebe vypravil větu: „Thore, nenapadlo tě nám třeba někdy říct, že má… Loki děti?“

Bůh by se začal honem omlouvat, kdyby ho Loki neuťal mávnutím ruky. „Prosím, tohle si nechce napotom. Teď jen potřebuji vědět… pomůžete mi? Není žádné jiné místo, kde by byli více v bezpečí. Stačí mi jenom pár dní. Udělám, cokoli jen budete chtít.“

„Počkej chvilku,“ promluvil Clint. „Pořád tak nějak zpracováváme fakt, že ty máš děti. A co víc, zvířata –“

„Nejsou to žádná zvířata, Bartone!“ zasyčel Loki nazpět a v tu chvíli byly jeho děti opět u něj.

Hawkeye jen zvedl ruce před sebe ve smířlivém gestu. „Dobře, dobře, pardon! Tak jsem to nemyslel. Ale musíš nás pochopit. Tohle se na Zemi nevídá dennodenně.“

Natasha zamyšleně naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Jak se jmenují?“

Mág, teď již o něco klidnější, podrbal vlka mezi ušima. „Tohle je Fenrir.“ Zvedl hada, jenž se mu teď omotával kolem ruky: „Tohle Jörmungandr. Sleipnir,“ poplácal hřebce po krku, „a Hel.“ Tentokrát se hřbetem dlaně lehce dotkl dívčiny levé tváře. „Nejsou to žádné stvůry vyvolávající konec světa, jak tvrdí vaše knihy,“ doplnil, v hlase mu zaznívala hořkost a vztek.

K překvapení všech to nebyl Kapitán Amerika, ale Tony Stark, kdo se zvedl, věnoval týmu pohled a zahlásil: „Myslím, že náš výlet je u konce. Asi bychom se měli co nejdříve přesunout domů a potom vyrazíme na hon na ty dva.“

Clint jen něco zamumlal, ale zvedl se s ostatními a začali balit. Během několika minut už stáli v quinjetu a to včetně Lokiho a jeho dětí, letoun na to byl dostatečně veliký a těch pár tun navíc snad ani nepostřehl.

Po pár minutách letu se dočkali Lokiho povzdechu, načež mág luskl, okolo nich zavířil vzduch a všechny přístroje, hlavně mapa s radarem, se najednou zbláznily… než se data opět ustálila a oni zjistili, že jsou jen pár mílí od New Yorku. „Loki!“ doslova vykvikl Steve. „Příště nás alespoň varuj.“

Pokrčil rameny. „Nedovolili byste mi to.“

Svatá pravda. Možná teď mohli alespoň částečně spolupracovat, ale nenechali by ho je jen tak přenést.

Což je všechny přimělo ke společné myšlence – když je Loki prostě jen tak může teleportovat o pár států dál, proč to neudělal nikdy dřív v bitvě?

Nikdo z nich neměl v plánu se ptát.

Nicméně je nepřekvapilo, že ještě než se dostali k věži, volal Fury. „Avengers, zaznamenali jsme quinjet na radarech a v blízkosti i Lokiho energii. Může mi někdo vysvětlit, o co jde?“

„Vracíme se do města, Loki je momentálně na naší strašně. Nas –“

„Tony!“

„– naštval,“ opravil se, „Dooma s Amorou. Vysvětlení po příjezdu, ano? Konec hlášení.“ Stručné, ale obsaženo vše důležité. Taková bývala Starkova hlášení vždycky a Jarvis napojený na quinjet už automaticky vypínal hovory.

Netrvalo dlouho, než přistáli na plošině Avengers Tower. Vyskákali z letounu a shromáždili se v obýváku společného podlaží, kde Fenrir se Sleipnirem zaujali pozici vleže vedle gauče, Hela mezi nimi a Jörmungandr omotaný okolo všech tří. Vlastně to vypadalo docela roztomile. Zvlášť, když se Loki usadil na kraj sedačky, jednu ruku nenápadně nataženou k nim a druhou na pohled ledabyle položenou na stehně, ovšem připravený každou chvíli metat dýky a kouzla.

„Takže,“ začal Steve, jen co všichni pohodlně (alespoň tak pohodlně, jak to v danou chvíli šlo) seděli, „máš nějaké ponětí, kde by ti dva mohli být?“

„Vím jistě, že jsou na Midgardu,“ odpověděl Loki pomalu. „Amora neumí využívat cesty mezi světy, používá pouhou teleportaci, která ji vysílí a na nějakou dobu může i omráčit, záleží na vzdálenosti. To hlavní je, že při tom vždycky vyšle energetickou vlnu, kterou já svou vlastní magií dokážu vnímat.

„Nevím ale, kde přesně jsou,“ pokračoval. „Můj osobní odhad je Latverie. Dávalo by to smysl, protože musí probrat plány. Oni vědí, že já jsem se svými dětmi, nemají však nejmenší ponětí, kde, nebo že jsem snad vyhledal vaši pomoc.“

„To nám poskytuje výhodu,“ přitakala Natasha. „Velkou. Jak máš v plánu je dostat?“

„Sejde na tom.“ Krátce pohlédl na čtveřici, která v tichosti zvědavě naslouchala. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli je ponechat v bezpečí u vás a na Dooma s Amorou vyrazit sám, nebo,“ neklidně si olízl rty, „zůstat s nimi. Potřebuji se těch dvou zbavit co nejrychleji a nemůžu…“

Nechtěl ohrozit své děti, to bylo zjevné. Ale i přesto poznání všechny zasáhlo jako rána kamenem. „Ty je máš fakt rád,“ vydechl miliardář nevědomky.

Loki se naježil. „Samozřejmě, že je mám rád! Miluji je. Jsou to mé děti. A jestli se jim něco stane, nikdy si to neodpustím.“

„Tak proč…“ začal opět Stark, jenže po Brucově varovném pohledu utichl. „Fajn, fajn, chápu. Co Nebeský království? Nemůžeme je uklidit tam?“

„Na Ásgardu není nikdo z nás vítán, pane,“ ozvala se Hel.

Tázavě pohlédli na Thora, který s provinilým výrazem přikývl. „Ostatní na mé synovce a neteř pohlížejí… jinak.“

„Jako na zrůdy,“ uvedla Hel na pravou míru, v hlase smutek, jejž podtrhlo tiché kňučení, zaržání a zasyčení. Nevyřčené ‚kterými jsme‘ se vznášelo ve vzduchu. Komplex méněcennosti zřejmě měli v rodině.

Loki se okamžitě vyhoupl ze svého místa a jedním pohybem klečel čelem ke svým dětem, odhaluje tak záda. Bylo by tak snadné na něj v té chvíli zaútočit, ovšem Jötun se očividně nestaral o to, co by mohlo a nemuselo být. „Nejste zrůdy, dóttir. Nikdo z vás, ano?“ Jemně ji pohladil po vlasech a pak se věnoval i svým třem synům úsměv. Jste silní a krásní a to, že vypadáte jinak, z vás nedělá monstra.“

Upřel pohled zejména na dceru. Synům jejich odlišnost dodávala na respektu a schopnostech mezi ostatními zástupci jejich druhu, ale Hel se jednoduše nemohla pohybovat mezi smrtelníky i nesmrtelnými, aniž by na ni nepohlíželi s odporem a znechucením. Chtěla-li mezi lidi, musela svou tvář skrývat pod maskou a odložit si ji dovolila pouze se svou rodinou či v Helheimu, jenž se v dospělosti měl stát jejím plnohodnotným domovem.

„Hel, lidé se tě budou bát, protože to oni dělají. Když něčemu nerozumí, chtějí se toho co nejdříve zbavit. Bojí se odlišnosti, bojí se síly. Jsi bohyně smrti a života, ovládáš něco, z čeho má strach každý, ale to tě nedělá zrůdou. Je to jasné?“ natáhl k ní ruku a zvedl jí bradu, donutil ji podívat se mu do očí. „Nenechte se zastrašit a ponížit tím, co si ostatní myslí. Držte spolu, jak jsem vám to říkal. To, co umíte, to, jak vypadáte, vás dělá jedinečnými. Pro mě nikdy nebudete zrůdy a na ničem jiném nezáleží, ne? Mínum børn, vi er familie og ingenting annet betyr noe. Eg elski teg, mínum børn.“

Thor vypadal, že se mu po Lokiho posledních slovech chce brečet a upřímně, byť Clint nerozuměl, ani on neměl daleko od slz.

Jedno se bohovi muselo uznat, se slovy to uměl a oni se opět přesvědčovali, že si ne nadarmo vysloužil přezdívku Stříbrný jazyk.

„To bylo dojemné… tak co kdybychom teď probrali, jak Doomovi s Amorou nakopat prdele?“

„Tony, jsou tady DĚTI!“

~~~

Jejich zvláštní soužití netrvalo moc dlouho a za tu dobu (malé) zvířecí kopie Lokiho viděli jen minimálně, jelikož se zdržovali na Thorově podlaží. Ve skutečnosti je vlastně téměř nepostřehli.

Jaké štěstí, že měli Jarvise a mohli bez postihu šmírovat.

Loki se ke svým dětem choval… jinak. Jeho sadistická zlá stránka zmizela a všechen chaos a zmatek se proměnil na lásku a starost, která k němu, jak ho znali a bojovali s ním, jednoduše neseděla. Až teď, když sledovali kamerové záznamy, jak Loki češe vlasy Hel, Fenrirovi srst a Sleipnirovi ocas s hřívou a chlupy u kopyt, zatímco Jörmungandr se proplétá okolo nich a nechává se od nich všech hladit, pochopili, proč se Thor ke svému adoptivnímu bratrovi pořád choval tak ochranářsky a neustále tvrdil, že není zlý, jenom nepochopený.

Přineslo jim to víc témat na přemýšlení, než by snad kdy chtěli.

Ale trvalo jim pouhé dva dny, než Dooma s Amorou objevili. Přesněji řečeno, to oni našli je. V naprosté naivitě, že Loki by se neobrátil s žádostí o pomoc ke svým nepřátelům, zaútočili na New York.

Jaké překvapení pro ně bylo, když se na ně kromě Avengers vyřítila ještě černozelenozlatá šmouha obklopená mlhou a jiskrami.

Nezmohli nic, útok byl bleskový a ničivý a oni podlehli. Kvůli diplomatickým vztahům s Latverií Doomovi nemohli nic udělat, ale Amoru Thor odvedl zpět na Ásgard, kde spoutali její magii a zavřeli ji do jedné z nejhlubších a nejhlídanějších kobek.

Ještě téhož dne Loki společně se svou rodinou zmizel. Jediné, co po něm zbylo, byl vzkaz.

_Možná mi nebudete chtít věřit, ale děkuji vám za všechno, co jste udělali. Abyste věděli, já na své sliby nezapomínám. Říkal jsem, že udělám, cokoli budete chtít. Máte mé slovo a Norny jsou svědky tohoto nezrušitelného prohlášení. Nevěříte-li, zeptejte se Thora, potvrdí to. Až si rozmyslíte, co po mně budete žádat, stačí jen vyslovit mé jméno a já vás uslyším._

„Bůh vám dluží laskavost,“ broukl Thor. „Ne ledajaký bůh, ale Loki. _Nikdy_ nikomu nedlužil laskavost. A teď rovnou pěti lidem. _Midgarďanům_. Bez urážky, samozřejmě, mí přátelé. Dluží každému jednomu z vás. Važte si toho.“

„Thore, co všechno po něm můžeme chtít?“ zajímal se Clint.

„Cokoli, příteli. Naprosto cokoli.“

Avengers se na sebe zazubili. S takovou Loki vůbec nemusel věž opouštět.

Tohle bude ještě veliká zábava.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mínum børn, vi er familie og ingenting annet betyr noe. Eg elski teg, mínum børn. = Moje děti, jsme rodina a na ničem jiném nezáleží. Miluji vás, mé děti. 
> 
> (Přeloženo pomocí Googlu překladače, takže správnost bude asi 00 nic, ale to je vedlejší xD)


End file.
